Tres Despedidas
by Agatha de Lioncourt
Summary: Las tres despedidas de mis amantes favoritos, espero que lo disfruten. (mucho drama, muchas lágrimas)
1. Prologo

**Tres despedidas.**

* * *

**Agatha Lioncourt.**

* * *

**Este fic está compuesto por tres de las despedidas que le ha hecho Remus a Sirius.**

* * *

**Prologo**

¿Donde estás Sirius Black?

Sirius, Dónde te ha llevado

Ese velo que has atravesado.

Me Han dicho que has muerto

¿Como piensan que creeré eso?

Si aun te oigo y veo

Cada noche en mis sueños

Y a diario mientras estoy despierto

Como un recuerdo pasado

Siento que me abrazas

Dime que saldrás

Ya no quiero soñar más

Dime que Canuto podrá Salir

De la nueva prisión de Azkaban.


	2. Nuestra despedida

**Nuestra despedida.**

* * *

**Agatha Lioncourt.**

* * *

**Este fic está compuesto por tres de las despedidas que le ha hecho Remus a Sirius**

**Este fic como todo su contenido es Slash, así que te recomiendo te vayas si no eres de mente abierta, el resto bienvenidos sean.**

* * *

**Nuestra Partida.**

**Esta despedida relata los últimos días en que Sirius Black estuvo con vida en los cuarteles de la orden del fénix.**

**Y ahí estábamos juntos como hemos estado a través de los años, las penurias y la muerte, algo ha cambiado entre nosotros y aunque no lo admitamos nunca nada será igual a cuando éramos jóvenes, antes de la traición y la desconfianza, cuando solo estábamos nosotros.**

**Desde que volvimos a vernos, después de trece años de prisión, de desconfianza de mi parte, mientras el deseo y el amor que nos reunía cuando éramos los merodeadores moría lentamente y ahora lo único que hacemos bien es discutir.**

**Ya no discutamos más- dije en un intento vago de callar a los demonios que controlan nuestros labios, ya no hay besos, ya no hay caricias, solo hay odio y resentimiento.**

**Nunca te daré la razón- replicaste dejando en claro que mis peores miedos eran ciertos, ya no había nada, ya no me amas.**

**Mi orgullo pudo más que yo mientras seguía dando argumentos que apoyaban mi posición, tu hacías oídos sordos a las palabras que aunque no oyeses nos mataba a ambos.**

**Es ahora cuando me siento más solo, cuando yo Remus Lupin estoy junto a la única persona que he amado y esa persona no me ve, sólo ve las discordias, eso es todo lo que ves Sirius, y ya no sé que hacer para pedirte que las dejemos atrás.**

**Escúchame por favor- digo tratando de dejar de lado los problemas, para poder jugar a ser felices aunque sea una burda ilusión, para comenzar de nuevo, para olvidar.**

**Comienzas a gritar, mientras sube tu tono de voz recuerdo al Sirius Black que conocí y que amo, recuerdo al joven que me amaba sin reparos ¿Dónde te han llevado¿Por qué te deje ir?.**

**Recuerdo cuando éramos unos niños inocentes, ninguno conocía el amor pero tampoco conocíamos el odio, recuerdo nuestras competencias y como siempre me vencías, también recuerdo como me dejaba vencer solo para verte feliz, para ver la hermosa sonrisa que no veo hace tanto, para verte a ti, no sabes como te extraño.**

**¿Quién hubiese dicho que después de tantos años aun te dejaría vencerme¿Y quien hubiese dicho que cuando eso pasará ya no sonreirías?**

**Trato nuevamente de controlarme, no quiero que grites más, quiero verte sonreír como antes, cuando sólo existíamos nosotros.**

**Recuerdo cuando una vez después de una discusión en el colegio me enviaste una nota, esas palabras tan hermosas te las devuelvo en este momento." Te amo cuando siento que te vas, pero te amo aún más cuando te siento regresar"**

**Sirius tú conoces todo sobre mi y sabes bien lo que más me lastima y eso es precisamente lo que utilizas en mi contra, te amo tanto pero en este momento no reconozco a la persona que esta frente a mi diciéndome lo que soy, lo que no quiero ser, diciéndome que soy un licántropo, recordándome cuando me acompañaste, recordándome tus cuidados después de la transformación, recuerdo que yo nunca te pedí que te quedases a mi lado.**

**¿Quién hubiese pensado que nos separaríamos¿Quién hubiese creído que nosotros seriamos acabados con un punto final?**

**Recuerdo ahora el día en que descubriste mi mayor secreto, recuerdo como lo aceptaste sin explicaciones y recuerdo con dolor como me protegiste desde ese día.**

**Hasta nuestro quinto año en Hogwarts éramos como hermanos, éramos tan unidos que nadie creía que los merodeadores se acabarían, nadie creía que yo en el fondo de mi alma te amaba con todo lo que era y aun te amo con todo lo que soy.**

**Tus gritos llenan la sala interrumpiendo mis recuerdos de manera abrupta, me tomas de los hombros tratando de hacerme entender, yo me suelto de ese forzado contacto de manera más brusca de lo que quería, no quiero pensar más.**

**¿Recuerdas la muerte de James¿Aun te culpas por eso?**

**La llegada de Harry a nuestras vidas parecía marcar un nuevo comienzo, una nueva esperanza, aunque al final fue la excusa que usaste para alejarte aun más de mi lado.**

**Admite que te repugna el ser que habita dentro de mi piel, admite que ya no sientes nada, admítelo de una vez se valiente, se un Gryffindor. **

**Recuerdo cuando James fue nuestro padrino en ese enlace eterno de almas que todos llaman vulgarmente matrimonio, recuerdo los días previos a la muerte de James, de nuestro James, tu pensaste que estaba de lado de Voldemort, tu pensabas que yo conocía todos los detalles de su plan, pensabas que yo estaba detrás de eso, pensabas que yo sabía como acabaría todo, amor mió yo no sabía nada.**

**Vuelves a gritar, y te tiemblan las manos, pides a gritos que te ame como siempre, pides que vuelva a ser tuyo, ruegas porque te acompañe, pero aun así te quedas en silencio dejando que tu orgullo nos derrote, que nos termine de matar.**

**¿Recuerdas nuestro primer beso? Yo si y a diario me repito que como una vez me robaste el corazón yo ahora puedo hacer olvidar al tuyo, déjame devolverte la alegría.**

**¿Recuerdas como fue mi amado Canuto? Recuerda, te ruego que recuerdes. ¿Puedes vernos abrazados después de ese, nuestro primer encuentro?**

**Las lágrimas inundan mis ojos deseosas de salir, mi cuerpo se resiste debo ser fuerte para ayudarte, ahora más que nunca necesitas que saque al lobo que hay dentro de mi alma y que deje encerrado al joven inseguro que una vez fui y que de alguna manera sigo siendo.**

**Finalmente mi silencio te harta, te vas a la biblioteca, sé que ahí tienes alcohol para nuestras peleas, sé también que llegaras a la cama oliendo a ese escape, que en este momento es lo único que te puedes costear, Dumbledore nunca te dejará salir, cierras la puerta de un portazo, oigo como liberas la ira en ese maldito lugar¿Por qué no te descargas en mis brazos?**

**Vuelvo a nuestro primer beso, recuerdo recurrente en estos días, en ese momento me di cuenta de cuanto te amaba realmente, en ese momento te hiciste el dueño de mi alma, mi cuerpo, mi corazón, estábamos detrás de los invernaderos, yo miraba al cielo, tu en algo pensabas, hasta el día de hoy no sé lo que era, te acercaste rápidamente y me diste mi primer beso, no importa que no haya sido en tu caso el primero, sólo recuerdo como me hiciste feliz desde entonces.**

**Comienzo a preparar la cena, haré tu platillo favorito, mis lágrimas humedecen más la salsa de la carne, no importa, una vez dijiste que mis lágrimas era lo más delicioso que habías probado, espero siga siendo así, mire a las escaleras esperando verte, a mi Sirius bajando rápidamente corriendo a mi encuentro, sé que antes de la muerte de James hubiese sido así, pero desde que te llevaron a esa cárcel, tanto de cuerpo como de alma, no te reconozco, no veo en ti al ser que más amo.**

**Llega Tonks, tu prima, ve en mi rostro que las cosas están peor que la última vez que le vi, pregunta por ti, yo me alzo de hombres, fingiendo indiferencia, pero ella, mi mayor apoyo mi mejor amiga, reconoce que las cosas ya son insostenibles, me pide que le diga donde estás, no puedo delatarte, yo soy el culpable de que todo este es solo mía y no puedo negarlo, yo fui quien no confíe, yo fue quien te trató como a un asesino, si tan solo hubiese dejado que mi corazón decidiese en vez del resto.**

**Tonks ya se fue, sigo esperando que regreses, la cena que prepare para nosotros ya se enfrió, y sé que es un desperdicio esperar a que aparezcas, tomó mi lugar en la mesa y me siento a comer en silencio, la soledad me envuelve en el lugar que debimos por obligación llamar hogar.**

**Vuelven los recuerdos de la época más feliz de mi vida, aquellas alegrías pasadas vuelven a atormentarme ahora que soy tan infeliz, vienen a recordarme que una vez me amaste, que ya no es así y que nunca volverás a hacerlo.**

**Me voy a nuestra habitación, tomo mi lugar en la cama e inconcientemente abrazo a tu almohada, quiero que ya estas peleas terminen, quiero abrazarte a ti en vez de a esta almohada impregnada con tu perfume.**

**Llegas de madrugada, hueles a alcohol, sabes que aun te espero, sabes que puedo olerte, pero aun así mantienes el silencio, mi único compañero desde que nos reencontramos, tomas tu lugar y mueves mi brazo de tu almohada¿acaso tratas de decirme que me quieres lejos?**

**La vida ha jugado con nosotros, ahora es cuando comprendo una frase que leí en algún sitio "soy un juguete del destino", eso es lo que somos ahora Sirius y ya no hay nada que podamos hacer para evitarlo, primero nos juntó, dándonos una alegría indescriptible, y ahora nos separa de manera brusca, no nos permite hablar, no puedo tocarte, quiero dejar de ser su juguete y yo manejar mi propia vida, quiero volver a ser feliz.**

**Vuelve a mi mente el día de nuestra boda mientras preparo el desayuno, recuerdo como te veías vestido completamente de negro, yo fui quien se entregó, yo camine al altar¿Recuerdas que me vestí de blanco? Ese día lleno de dicha y gloria me mantiene cuerdo, ese día y todos los días llenos de felicidad, me mantienen con vida.**

**Mientras desayuno, bajas las escaleras, murmuras "gracias por esperarme" mientras tomas tu lugar, yo me levantó no quiero que veas que he llorado, s ve que no has hablado con Harry, no le has visto desde la navidad, y no quieres esperar más tiempo para volver a verlo, sé que le quieres más que a tu vida, lo que ahora no sé es si yo tengo un lugar en esta.**

**¿Acaso esa coraza a la que llamas orgullo no te deja ver que te sigo amando a pesar de todo?**

**Los últimos días han sido una pesadilla, un verdadero infierno, el mínimo dialogo que antes manteníamos ha sido reemplazado por un doloroso silencio, sigo refugiándome en mis recuerdos, tu te refugias en el alcohol.**

**Pensé que el día en que te volvía ver era como un sueño, pensé que tu reacción en ese momento significaba tu perdón, pero no lo era, era solo una emoción del momento, cuando traté de hablarte de lo sucedido comenzaron los problemas, recordaste como no te creí, como no traté de sacarte de la cárcel, como habría apostado mi vida a que eras culpable.**

**Ahora pasas las largas e interminables noches en la habitación de Buckbeak, no quiero abrazar tu almohada cada noche, sabiendo que no eres tú tratando de recuperarte desde lejos, deseando ser tu amado Hipogrifo, deseando ser cualquiera menos quien te hirió tanto.**

**Hoy, después de casi una semana, me volviste a hablar, acabamos discutiendo nuevamente, esta vez fui yo quien te tomó de los hombros, traté de besarte esta vez me abofeteaste, subiste de nuevo las escaleras, volviste a darme la espalda Canuto, y aun así te amo.**

**Esta noche fui a la pieza de Buckbeak y te dije cuanto te amo a través de la puerta, te pido perdón por todo, te ruego que volvamos a ser como antes, escucho que sollozas, pero por lo menos eso me deja claro que estabas escuchándome.**

**Me dan tantas ganas de descubrir como retroceder en el tiempo y que no pase nada de lo malo que nos pasó, atraparía a Peter antes de que creara la discordia entre los merodeadores, y más importante amor, antes de que nosotros nos marchitáramos.**

**Recuerdo cuando tu madre se enteró de nuestra unión, tú le enfrentaste, creo que nunca sabrás lo importante que fue para mí ese momento.**

**Hoy te vi en sueños, parecías un ángel, con tus ojos mirando al cielo y tu cabello negro, te veías tan feliz, yo no estaba a tu lado y no puedo dejar de preguntarme si esa era la razón de tu alegría.**

**Nunca me fuiste infiel o por lo menos si lo fuiste nunca lo supe, tal vez me estoy engañando en creer que fui tú único dueño, tú único amor.**

**Siento como te alejas de mi, sé que no puedo detenerte, estás cerrándome el paso a tu alma dejándome completamente desamparado.**

**Recuerdas las noches de amor que compartimos, guiados por el deseo, recuerdas que no podíamos estar separados, que nos necesitábamos, yo aun te necesito.**

**Estás usando excusas para salir de la casa, sabes que no puedes, pero aun así insistes en hacerlo, vuelves con Buckbeak, no te sigo no quiero más discusiones, solo te dedico un te amo casi inaudible, no me miras, en parte es mejor así, no quiero ver nuevamente el odio que posee tu mirada cada vez que me miras fijamente, recordándome que ya no somos compañeros, que ya no somos amigos, recordándome que nunca más seremos amantes.**

**Hoy a la hora de la cena bajaste , me miraste, ya no hay odio en tus ojos, volvimos a hablar, la dicha en mi corazón sólo se compara a la que sentía cuando recién comenzamos a amarnos, me siento vivo nuevamente, siento como mi alma, ausente, vuelve a mi y como mi corazón vuelve a latir.**

**Corro y te abrazo, solo tenerte un instante a mi lado recompensa con creces los días sombríos que le precedieron, te amo y nunca te dejare ir, no de nuevo.**

**Hoy después de tanto tiempo vuelves a nuestro lecho antes de que la almohada perdiese completamente tu aroma.**

**Ahora mientras hacemos el amor recuerdo los momentos tristes de nuestra vida, llegan amenazantes tratando de empañar mi alegría, lo logran y me invade la congoja.**

**Tus embestidas contra mi cuerpo me recuerdan que no fui la única persona en tu vida, me recuerdan que antes de que yo llegase a tu vida tuviste pareja, recuerdo como les llamabas "tus conquistas" orgulloso de utilizar a las personas.**

**Comienzo a sollozar, detienes las embestidas para abrazarme, me tomas tan fuerte tratando de que tu calor ahuyenten a los demonios que tienen bajo su control mi mente, tratando de reparar el daño de estos últimos días, no puedes imaginar cuanto te quiero.**

**Ahora estamos llenos de dicha, la vida nos ha dado una segunda oportunidad, sé muy bien que todo tiene un precio, espero que el de esta oportunidad no sea muy elevado.**

**Nos abrazamos todo el tiempo, tratando de recuperar el tiempo perdido, me hundo en tus brazos, no sabes cuanto te extrañe.**

**Hoy volvimos a discutir, te vuelvo a dejar ganar, esta vez me sonríes sabiendo lo que hago, extiendes tus brazos para abrazarme.**

**Por la noche te siento hablar en sueños, peleas con tu pasado, esta vez representado por tu prima, esa mujer calculadora y manipuladora, de quien una vez fuiste la obsesión.**

**Recuerdo cuando tu prima y ese rubio que tantos malos ratos me hizo pasar planearon separarnos, recuerdo muy bien como les vencimos, recuerdo que ellos juraron vengarse.**

**Te admiro mientras peleas con tu pasado, para conservar tú presente y asegurar nuestro futuro.**

**Hoy llegó Severus, está muy preocupado ya que Harry vio en sus sueños que Voldemort tiene a Sirius, de seguro es un truco, pensé.**

**Remus, tenemos que ir a buscar a Harry- me dijiste preocupado.**

**Yo y el resto de la orden iremos, espera a Dumbledore- le dije a mi amado, Voldemort le buscaba, no estábamos seguros del porqué pero no era seguro que te arriesgarás.**

**Iré, Remus Harry es lo único que tengo en este mundo- me dijiste.**

**Tú sabes muy bien que no es lo único- dijo volviendo a llorar.**

**Mejor no hablemos de ese tema en este momento Lupin- dijiste mientras tomabas la capa que estaba sobre el sillón.**

**Te permití salir, a pesar de lo que dijo Dumbledore, ya sabía el papel que jugaba ahora en tu vida, volvía a ser tu enemigo, la persona que más odias, representare ese papel con orgullo hasta el día regreses a mi lado.**

**Llegamos al departamento de misterios, nos reunimos gran parte de los miembros de la orden del fénix, entramos seguías sin decirme nada, yo por mi parte sabía que esa noche algunas de las personas que estaban a mi lado morirían.**

**La lucha empezó, siento como la realidad me golpea cuando caes herido, se detiene mi respiración, ruego a todos los dioses que estés bien, que no te haya pasado nada, que no se te escape el alma, corro hacia ti antes de que llegue vuelves a la vida, giras hacia mi, dices un "te amo" mientras vuelves a la batalla, he vuelto a tu vida, grité con todas mis fuerzas cuanto te amo, y afortunadamente me escuchaste a pesar del estruendo.**

**Admito que soy egoísta, todos nuestro compañeros de la orden están heridos, pero el lo único que pienso es en ti.**

**Recuerdo esa otra ocasión en que sentí que la muerte estaba cerca de nosotros, fue cuando murió James, ahora la veo esconderse en las tinieblas, esperando el momento preciso para atacarte para llevarte consigo, vuelvo a rogar que no te lleve, te amo demasiado para dejarte ir.**

**Recuerdo las noches a tu lado, los amaneceres en que despertábamos abrazados, de todos esos recuerdos ya no queda nada, ya no hay tristeza, ya no hay nada.**

**Nadie me oye gritar, mientras te veo, nadie sabe que has muerto, nadie sabe que he muerto.**

**Espero que salgas del velo que te aprisiona, no sales, muero de nuevo, el velo de la muerte te ha llevado, sé que estas muerto, llévame contigo.**

**Ahora no sé como me muevo, ambos hemos muerto esta noche, si este era el costo por un par de momentos felices, habría preferido tenerte lejos hasta el día de mi muerte.**

**Siento que tu cuerpo está frío, aunque no pueda tocarte puedo sentirlo, amor mió explícame por que respiro, déjame morir a tu lado, llévame contigo, no me dejes.**

**Hace ya una hora que no estamos, mi semblante es de acero, no puedo llorar, las lágrimas, fieles compañeras hace unos días atrás no salen de mis ojos¿será acaso que ya estoy muerto?**

**La partida de esta mundo, aunque sigo en el, es lenta, todos tratan de acercarse les alejo con una sonrisa, nadie se da cuenta de que hablan con un muerto, mi alma vaga lejos buscando a la tuya, como siempre.**

**Se acercan con lástima a nuestra casa, no entiendo porque todos lamentan tu muerte y no se dan cuenta de que hablan con el vacío ¿acaso no ven que yo soy el que murió?**

**Tonks se acerca a mi cama cuando sale de San mungo, antes de dormir veo tu rostro, trató de tocarte y no puedo, es ahí cuando asumo que has muerto, es ahí cuando veo que estoy vivo, es ahí cuando te siento lejos, es ahí cuando más te amo, es ahí que grito nuevamente cuanto te amo.**


	3. Rasguña las piedras

**Rasguña las piedras.**

**Agatha Lioncourt.**

* * *

_**Este fic lo escribí en una tarde de depresión es el primer song fic que hago espero que os guste.**_

* * *

Detrás de las paredes

Remus Lupin miraba al vació desde su cama pensando, como siempre sólo pensando….

Que ayer te han levantado

Ya había pasado un día sin tenerlo a su lado. …

Te ruego que respires todavía

La esperanza no le abandonaba, Remus miraba nuevamente al cielo esperando ver en el los ojos del animago que le había robado el corazón.

Apoyo mis espaldas

Remus cerró los ojos tratando de verlo a el, a su Sirius.

Y espero que me abraces

Las lágrimas corrían libremente por el rostro del licántropo.

Atravesando el muro de mis días

Imaginaba a su Paddie atravesando el velo para reunirse con el en un abrazo.

Y rasguña las piedras

Sirius no dejes de luchar, el licántropo se repetía, mientras recordaba todo lo vivido con el amor de su vida.

Y rasguña las piedras.

Recordando esas noches de amor y suprimiendo una sonrisa.

y rasguña las piedras

hasta mi

Pensando en Harry, mientras volvía a llorar.

Apenas perceptibles

Aun puedo sentir tu aroma en mi colchón, Sirius.

Escucho tus palabras

A cada momento te veo y pienso.

Se acercan las bandas de rock n roll

Una música lejana le hace volver en si, esa fue la primera canción que bailamos.

Y sacuden un poco

Las paredes gastadas

Déjame ir contigo Sirius, déjame seguirte, déjame morir en tu abrazo.

Y siento las preguntas de tu voz

Remus se levanta al oír la voz de su amado animago, sonríe, esta vez no es un sueño-

Y rasguña las piedras

Remus corre a la salida de los cuarteles de la orden del fénix, busca con la miraba a su Paddie-

y rasguña las piedras

No lo ve, sigue buscando, tiene que estar por ahí.

y rasguña las piedras

hasta mi

Dime que no estoy soñando, dime que estas aun a mi lado, las lágrimas comienzan a salir al ver que todo fue un sueño.

Y si estoy cansado de gritarte

Sirius, sal de donde estés, te lo ruego.

Es que sólo quiero despertarte

Remus mira nuevamente, se da cuenta que fue su mente nuevamente, como a cada momento.

Por fin veo tus ojos

Remus escucha la voz de su Paddie desde la casa, corre a abrazarlo.

Que lloran desde el fondo

Sirius está mal herido, la sangre brota de su vientre, la vida se le escapa al animago.

y empiezo a amarte con toda mi piel

Remus lo toma en sus brazos, no dejara que le deje de nuevo, no de nuevo.

Y escarbo hasta abrazarte

Remus lo presiona contra si, mientras busca con la mirada ayuda, quien sea que le ayude a salvar a su Paddie.

Y me sangran las manos

Pero que libres vamos a crecer.

Sirius abre lentamente los ojos y mira a su Moony quien le mira las heridas sin darse cuenta que ya esta vivo.

Y rasguña las piedras

Trata de hablarle, la voz del animago está apagada.

y rasguña las piedras

Remus mira a su animago y no cree que esté vivo, lo estrecha más fuerte.

Y rasguña las piedras

Hasta mi, hasta mi.

Te amo Moony, siempre te amaré- dijo Sirius recuperando la voz.

Como toda respuesta tuvo las lágrimas, ahora de alegría del licántropo-

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado Dejen Reviews 


End file.
